The Association of Japanese Animations
The Association of Japanese Animation (AJA), an industry group consisting of animation production companies is affiliated to 52 companies. AJA's Duties AJA's scope of duties are to work on various issues concerning the Japanese animation industry, which most members are part of. Most of AJA's members are small to medium sized companies, hence the need for AJA to unite together to overcome some of the bigger problems, like infringement of intellectual properties, as rampant piracy and illegal file exchange has risen due to the introduction of P2P networking software. Besides the above mentioned, AJA also serves to resolve problems and improvements of the general production environment, talents and oversea operations. The AJA is striving everyday to address the mentioned problems, even if its a difficult task. Events AJA also organises events to promote the work of their members to the major distributor of licenses of other regions, R1 (US), R3 (SEA), R2 (UK), R4 (Aus) and so on, in bid to promote Japanese animation to the world. One of their events is the biggest anime (Japanese animation) related event in Japan, the Tokyo International Anime Fair. Board members * President Takayuki Matsutani (President, Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd.) * Vice President Takayuki Yoshii (SUNRISE Inc. President * Vice President Yuji Nunokawa (PIERROT Co.,Ltd. President) * Executive Director Yasuo Yamaguchi (Executive Director,The Association of Japanese Animation) * Standing Director Masanori Koga (TMS ENTERTAINMENT,Ltd. President&CEO) * Standing Director Hidenori Oyama (TOEI ANIMATION Co.,Ltd. Senior Director) * Director Setsuo Mounai (EIKEN Co.,Ltd. President * Director Ayao Wakana (GALLOP Co.,Ltd. President) * Director Junji Fujita (GONZO K.K. President) * Director Hideyuki Nagai (NAS, Inc. President and CEO) * Director Mitsuhisa Ishikawa (Production I.G President & CEO) * Director Sankichiro Kusube (SHIN-EI ANIMATION Co.,Ltd. President * Director Masao Yagi (SHOGAKUKAN PRODUCTION Co.,Ltd.]] President) * Director Hiroshi Hasegawa (STUDIO DEEN Co.,Ltd.]] President) * Director Junichi Nishioka (STUDIO GHIBLI Co.,Ltd. PR Division Manager) * Director Koki Narushima (TATSUNOKO PRODUCTION Co.,Ltd. President and CEO) * Auditor Yoshihiro Ueno (BANDAI VISUAL Co.,Ltd. Director Marketing Section) * Adviser Hidenori Murata (EIKEN Co.,Ltd. Chairman) * Adviser Tsutomu Tomari (TOEI ANIMATION Co.,Ltd. Chairman) Full members * ASHI PRODUCTIONS Co.,Ltd. * Aniplex Inc. * Wedge Holdings Co., LTD. * EIKEN Co.,Ltd. * OLM, Inc. * GAINAX Co.,Ltd. * GALLOP Co.,Ltd. * Group Tac Co.,Ltd. * GONZO K.K. * SATELIGHT Inc. * SUNRISE Inc. * SHOGAKUKAN PRODUCTION Co.,Ltd. * Shirogumi Inc. * SHIN-EI ANIMATION Co.,Ltd. * J.C.STAFF Co.,Ltd. * GENCO,Inc. * STUDIO COMET Co.,Ltd. * STUDIO GHIBLI Co.,Ltd. * STUDIO DEEN Co.,Ltd. * STUDIO HIBARI CO.,LTD * TATSUNOKO PRODUCTION CO.,LTD. * DAX INTERNATIONAL Inc. * TEZUKA PRODUCTIONS Co.,Ltd. * TOEI ANIMATION CO.,LTD. * TOEI VIDEO Co.,Ltd. * TOHO COMPANY, Ltd. VIDEO SOFTWARE DIVISION * TMS ENTERTAINMENT, LTD. TOKYO HEAD OFFICE * NIPPON ANIMATION Co.,Ltd. * NIHON AD SYSTEMS, Inc. * HAL FILM MAKER Co.,Ltd. * BANDAI VISUAL Co.,Ltd. * PIERROT Co.,Ltd. * Production I.G.,Inc. * BONES, Inc. * MADHOUSE, Inc. * YUMETA CO.,LTD Associate members * ICOT CORPORATION * IMAGICA IMAGEWORKS Corp. * GANSIS, Inc. * Q-TEC, Inc. * CoMix Wave Films Inc. * COLUMBIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT, Inc. * THINK Corp. * GENEON ENTERTAINMENT INC. * STUDIO KI-KAN Co.,Ltd. * Studio 4°C * CELSYS, Inc. * Sony PCL Inc. * Digital Media Lab.,Inc. * TOKYO KIDS Co.,Ltd. * HUMANMEDIA, inc. * Fanworks Inc. * Frontmedia Inc. * Mindbase, Inc. * WAO World Co.,Ltd. External links *Official site Category:Anime industry ja:日本動画協会